1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for improving observability of a marker in an image. More specifically, the observability of the marker is based on a confidence level of a detection result of the marker.
2. Background Discussion
In many display devices, an image, such as a marker may be displayed that identifies a broadcasting station or entity. This marker may be displayed in a corner section of the display device, such as a television screen. Oftentimes, the marker is not readily visible to a viewer because of the location, dimensions or color of the marker causes it to blend in with the other images being displayed.